Part of your world
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: I'm just a regular fan of MLP with a dull life of a teenage girl. But all that changed when I got sent to Equestria. Join me, Twilight and the main 6 as we go on epic adventures through out equestria. We may run into fun, drama, adventure, romance, and friendship.
1. Wishes do come true

Ok how to start this off. Uh. Hi my name's Sam. What's yours? _Oh god I sound like Dora._

Let me start over. *Cough, cough* Ok. The name's Sam. I'm 15, lives with my mother and my two sisters who moved out and I am a complete social outcast. And my father...well...he's in a better place now. I got awesome friends. But, the only time you see me is if I'm online chatting with my friends about anything from cartoons to video games.

I live in a place that is none of your damn business. But I have to admit it's...home...Basically.

I was sitting on my computer trying get this stupid assignment done for school but I was really wishing I could sucker punch my teacher in the face...with a golf club. "Since when does algebra requires a report?!" I shouted to myself as I started at my blank screen.

I looked at the internet explorer icon staring at me wanting to play on it's many, many, many enjoyable, cookie downloadable, virus infested, websites. "No. Must do this stupid homework assignment." I said trying to think.

I looked at the icon again. "Maybe I can take a break." I looked out my door to make sure my mom wasn't around so I could log on.

Good thing she passes out by 9:30. I logged into my YouTube account and started to listen to music. "I'll just be a few minutes."

Soon those minutes turned to hours. "Wait what was I doing again?" I then remember the assignment. "Oh crap. I forgot about this. Where was I?" I looked at the screen.

"Oh yeah. Nothing." I started thinking. This was punishment for my class not showing the substitute teacher respect and for "accidentally" setting the water fountain on fire. Again.

I sighed. My life was full of crap. I was an outcast cause I don't like the same type of music, I'm a HUGE fan of current and past cartoons, or the fact that I don't act like a spoiled brat/Bitch/Douch bag/... You get the idea...

I wish I could just escape to a place where I can just be...well...me. I just want to be a cartoon loving teen who doesn't have a care in the world. So since I ranted to myself and made myself feel bad, I knew what could cheer me up and that was My little Pony: Friendship is magic.

This is my most favorite cartoon in my top 5 list. Right on top of the list. Next to Code Lyoko, Super robot monkey team, TMNT, and Yin Yang yo or was it the original Teen Titans? I forget which. Annnyyyyywhooooooo...

I sometimes wish life was easy like in the show. I mean sure you can get kidnapped by Diamond Dogs, or attacked by a Manticorn, or even get turned gray by Discord...Or even get trapped in a cave with King Sombra...

_**WHY CAN'T I LIVE THERE?!**_

I looked out my window and saw the twinkling star. I sighed. "I wish I could live in Equestria. Life wouldn't be hard, I wouldn't have to deal with school like this crap, and I wouldn't have to deal with the drama like I do back home."

I sighed and slammed my head onto my keyboard. "My life is full of shi-" I stopped and heard the sound of thunder booming outside. I look outside and saw the clear sky outside. It was clear outside. Weird there's no clouds outside.

I closed my curtains and wondered what was that. The glow from my computer screen was gone. I thought it was in sleep mode until I jiggled the mouse and nothing happened.

"Great. Now I have to redo the work that I have not done, again." I pressed the power button but no response. "Are you kidding me? What's going on?" I didn't know what happened but the screen flashed twice and a bright light shot around my room. I was knocked out of my seat. I saw object around my room flying around like a hurricane of clothes, books, DVDs, and other crap I didn't even know I owned.

I saw the light glowing brighter and brighter until two dark blue ghost like clouds were reaching out to me. I backed away but bumped into my closet. "Not good, not good." I said.

I wanted to scream but nothing came out of my mouth. I felt the forms wrapped around my waist. I tried to fight back to free myself until I felt myself being dragged away. I grabbed my bed post to force myself away from the force of being pulled in.

But curse my weak upper body strength. I let go and was pulled in. Black and white swirls surrounded me. It reminded me about that Teen Titan episode with Mad Mod putting them back in school. By the time I was in I saw my computer screen shut down and my room a disaster.

**(Swirling Vortex)**

I saw myself flying through the vortex. But I felt weird...like I was changing into something. I closed my eyes trying to block the feeling of being in fear knowing something could happen. I looked around and saw from my computer files to faded movements that looked like Ponies, Dan from 'Dan vs.', Zoe from 'Littlest Pet Shop', Shezow from...well Shezow, and...Is that Batman? I felt myself swirling around the vortex.

_**(The Crystal Empire)**_

One spark two sparks. I shot through and fell forward. "Ugh my head...Feels like a hangover..." Even though I have no idea what a hangover feels like.

I looked around. I'm not in my room anymore. I think this place look familiar. Where have I've seen this place before? I got up but fell forward.

"What the hell?" I groaned. I tried to stand up again but again fell. I felt like a baby trying to walk again. "What the heck is wrong with my..." I didn't see legs. Instead I saw hooves.

"What? WHAT?" I looked at my hands and saw hooves also. I saw a mirror behind me. I looked into it and saw I saw a pony. A unicorn to be exact. A brown unicorn that matched my skin tone as a human, my mane braided which was fluffed to look like an afro, shining green eyes, and then I thought. What's my cutie mark? I really didn't have much of a talent.

Besides typing fan fictions, or doing art I really didn't see myself doing anything else. I looked on my flank. And of course I was a blank flank. I guess I'll have to hang with the Cutie Mark Crusaders now.

I did the most calmed thing I could do. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed shattering something.

"I'm a pony. I'm a pony. I am a pony..." I repeated again and again like I was losing my mind.

"I got to get out of here." I began running until I heard a sound. "Hey you stop intruder!" I turned around and saw a sparkling guard.

"Oh my god. I'm in the crystal empire." I said. But I began running. Its funny how trying to escape from sparkling crystal guards makes you learn how to run on your hooves in a snap.

"Stop her!"

"Sorry gotta go!" I continued to run.


	2. Crazyness of meeting the Main 6

**Ok first things first sorry for the wait laziness got to me and I completely forgot about this whole thing. And the fact that I even had an account. But I decided to finish what fanfics I was working on and begin some future stories. Since school started and since I'm already doing surprisingly well I'll try to update as much as I can. So...Yeah that's it.**

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **

* * *

"Stop her! Do not let her get away!" The guards shouted. "Crap crap crap crap crap..." I didn't know where I was going. Sure seeing the crystal empire in the show was cool but they don't really give you directions on where the hell you're going.

Anywhere that's not in a cell or the moon. I looked around and noticed the same photos and style of the room. "AM I GOING IN A F-*Squee*ING CIRCLE?!" I panted and sighed. "Oh god. Chubby pony running."

"Damn it!" I heard clopping coming and I ducked behind a hallway corner. I peeked to see the guards wondering where I am. "Search every place for her." He said. I covered my mouth to quiet myself but I saw 3 guards heading my way. I closed my eyes to block out my fear.

I heard a loud shattering sound coming from far away. "She's down here! Move out men!" They all went in the direction of the sound leaving me alone.

I sighed and walked out of my hiding spot. "I'm safe." I bumped into someone and looked up. It was Shining Armor. I gasped.

"Prince Shining Armor..." I said starstruct. "Why hello. I don't think I ever seen you around here before. What's your name?" He asked.

'Think of an excuse. Think of an excuse.' I thought as I began to sweat. 'Name, name, name. Uhh uhh, Pixie Dust.' I thought. "My name's Sam." 'Damn it!'

"Sam. That's an unusual name."

"It's unique." I said hoping he would by the lie. "I'm new here."

"That's wonderful I always enjoy meeting new ponies." He happily said. "There she is!" Busted! "Love to chat but gotta go!" I began running to anywhere that wasn't there.

I ran as fast as I could...but when you're in the Crystal Empire you have to keep it looking shiney. And what I didn't know was that the floor was just waxed. _**'Wet Floor'**_ "Crap." I slipped and slidded across the floor. And just my luck...There was a window in my way.

"Ahhhh! I'm not ready to die yet...!" I closed my eyes and got ready to fall to my death. I smashed through the window with a loud crash. "AHHH! I'm falling!" I covered my eyes. 'Why wasn't I turned into a pegasus?!' I noticed gravity wasn't doing it's job to finish me off. 'Wait. Am I an Alicorn? Please be an alicorn...'

"I got you." I saw I was saved by Princess Cadance. The princess of love. 'Oh, it's just Princess Cadance...Damn did I want to be an alicorn.' Wait... "Princess Cadance..." I whispered. "Hold on!" She dove through the air as she gracefully landed with me holding onto her neck for dear life shaking out of fear like I do when I'm forced onto a rollercoaster by my friends. "Are you ok?" She asked.

But the last thing I did was fall off her back and smashed face-first into the ground, blacking out.

* * *

I slowly woke up with a throbbing headache. Like I did when I came through the portal. Did I come through a portal? Is this a dream?

I sat up and saw I was in some type of hospital. "I might have knocked myself out somehow." I rubbed my head and felt gause and the hoof again. "This is a dream. This is _still_ a dream. I just gotta wake up..." I closed my eyes and reopened them. Still in the same place with a hoof.

"Maybe if I..." I punched myself in the stomach hard enough to wake anyone up. If you're in a coma, I'm sure you would be able to feel that. But...nothing.

"...how long she's out." I heard with my mind very disoriented. I was hearing voices and echos not far away from me. "So. You want us to make sure she gets better?" Why does that voice sound familiar?

"We should throw her a get well soon party!" Pinkie pie? "I don't think she'll want a party sugercube..." Applejack? "Well whoever she is. She'll have to answer a few questions."

"Like how did she get into the castle?" Rarity?

"Or if she's an assaasin?" Rainbow Dash?

"Ah doubt she would-a came into the empire to hurt Cadance and Shining Armor if she was running for her life and jumped to her death out of an 16 story window."

"What the heck is going on here?" I tried to get out of bed but the pain in my head stopped me. "Ugh." I heard the sounds of hooves clopping together and I layed back in bed rubbing my head.

"Hello." I looked over and saw Cadance walk in. "Hi." I said completly confused. "How are we feeling?"

"I have a monsterly bad headache." I answered trying to look past the curtin to see the main 6. "You took a bad hit to the head."

'No duh princess.' "I can tell." I rubbed my head again. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Uh...home? Well uh..." I looked down. I couldn't tell them I was a human. They shouldn't now that I came through the portal that Sunset Shimmer went through In Equestria Girls. **_(Couldn't see the movie. But I thank god for Youtube and the fact that Hasbro will let people upload anything.)_** But I went through a computer not a portal from Canterlot High.

But like I said it's only a movie based off of a tv show by Lauren Faust based off the kinda popular toy/scary generations. So how would I break this to them? Only time will tell.

Did I just sound like Celestia for a second there?

"You don't have a home?" She said. "N-no I don't." I sadly said. I knew since I got to Equestria I was leaving behind my family, friends, school, and maybe my chance at finding my first love. I know cheesy right?

"How sad!" Pinkie Pie said coming from behind my pillow. "No place to stay! How will you enjoy the warm and toastyness of home?"

"Pinkie, I think that's a bit much don't you think?" Twilight said as she the rest walked in. "No no. It's ok."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Sam."

"Weird name." Rainbow Dash said. "It's unique." I told her. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." She said putting her hoof to me. I shook it trying to wrap my head around trying to remember how to use a hoof. Doctor Whooves made it look was easier.

"These are my friends. Applejack."

"Howdy."

"Rarity."

"Charmed. I adore what you did to your hair." She said pointing out my micros. _**(Look it up)**_

"Thanks." I said fluffing them a bit.

"Fluttershy."

"_Hi..._" She quietly said.

"Rainbow-"

"The most awesome flyer in Equestria, winner of the Young Flyers Competition, and future Wonderbolt. Rainbow Dash." She boasted.

Twilight rolled her eyes.

"And Pinkie Pie." Pinkie shook my hand rapidly making me shake.

"I'm super excited to meet you! *Gasp* I gotta throw you a welcome party!" She said.

"Uh..."

"That's normal."

"Alright."

"I really hate to trouble you but I want to just be on my way." I said getting out of bed but my head throbbed and made me stop dead in my tracks.

"You can't go with this kind of injury." Rarity said. "Who knows what could happen if you leave in this sort of shape."

"Rarity's right. You don't know what kind of trouble you can run into." I sighed. She was right. I got out with this injury, and I'm screwed. "How about this? You can stay in Twilight's tree house back in Ponyville until you get better?" Cadance offered.

"Yeah. I can figure out a spell to help heal your head." She said. I have no home so..Why not. "That would be nice." I said.

"Yay Yay YAY! We have a new friend! I can't wait for you to meet all the amazing ponies their. There's Lyra and Bon bon, Octavia who is amazing at her giant violin thingy, Derpy who delivers our mail and her daughter Dinky and the Doctor she hangs out with all the time. And Vinyl Scratch who makes the epic wubs EVER!" She said in my face.

"I can't wait to meet the residents of Ponyville." I said to them.

I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THE RESIDENCE OF PONYVILLE!


	3. The new Pony on the block

**devildog452 **

**Will discord be in this?**

**N3rdyGir1Squar3d **

**How often are you going to update?**

**ShiningShadow1965**

**So many laughs and so many Pinkie randomness? Ok I laughed my ass off on this chapter you rock bravo.**

**Oh...MY...GLOB! WILL YOU LOOK AT THIS!**

** I MEAN LOOK AT DIS! It's amazing. Than you guys sooooo much! **

**And some are wondering:**

** Will Discord be in here? **

**Will the Cutie Mark Crusaders be in here?**

**Will Celestia or Luna be in here?**

**Well...SPOILER ALERT! Yes...**

**So all your questions have been answered.**

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **

* * *

On the train ride I was looking at the scenery of Equestria. It looks more beautiful in real life than on the show. "Sam..." I looked and saw Fluttershy next to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "I'm fine. I'm just enjoying the amazing scenery." I smiled as I looked back out the window.

Fluttershy walked back to her friends.

"Sam's weird." Rainbow Dash flat out said. "Rainbow Dash she's not weird." Twilight said.

"Uh yeah she is. She hasen't said anything since we left the Crystal Empire. All she does is stare out that window."

"She's just enjoying the pleasantly calm scenery. I tend to enjoy it once a while you know." Rarity said.

"Yeah but she looks like she hasn't seen this place before."

"Like she said she doesn't have a home or doesn't know where she came from." Twilight said.

"She's bound to know somthin' bout herself." Applejack declared.

"I hope so." Twilight said looking at me.

* * *

The train finally stopped in Ponyville and It...looks...AMAZING!

I've seen it in the show but it never looked this awesome in real life. "This is Ponyville?"

"Yep. Welcome to Ponyville." Applejack said. "Let's show you around town first."

We went to the town square but was surprised by confetti exploding around us.

"SUPRISE!" I yelled when Pinkie came behind me. "Weren't you just with us?" I asked as I turned around.

"Yep."

"Then how did you get over here so quickly?"

"She's Pinkie." Rarity said. "Oh oh! I almost forgot!"

She grabbed a cart and pressed a button. 'Why does that look familiar?...Oh crap.'

**"Welcome welcome welcome**  
**A fine welcome to you**  
**Welcome welcome welcome I say how do you do?**  
**Welcome welcome welcome**  
**I say hip hip hurray**  
**Welcome welcome welcome to Ponyville today**  
**Wait for it!"**

Confetti exploded from the oven into my face mixing into my hair. "Yay!"

"That's one way to welcome a new person...I mean pony." I corrected. "Let's get this party started!" She shouted as ponies cheered.

"And you got to meet all of the ponies here!" She grabbed my hoof and dragged me into the crowd of ponies.

* * *

Twilight escorted me to the Library. And I got to admit I don't read a lot except for fanfictions but books I do enjoy sometimes. That's probably why I spend most of my time sitting in a library.

"Nice place you got here Twilight." I complimented. "Thank you." She said. "Spike! Spike are you here?" She called. We both walked upstairs and I saw the baby dragon asleep in his basket, quietly blowing into the noisemaker.

"Aww. He's adorable." I said. "He's probably tired from today. Let me show you to your room." She escorted me to a guest room across from her.

"This is your room." She opened the door and it's kind of like my room. Minus the video game consoles, computer, and television. Or any type of electronics. A nice size bed for one, a bookshelf, dressers, and a desk.

"Thank you so much Twilight." I said. "No problem. Now get some sleep. We got a long day ahead tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" I asked as I got into bed. "It's going to take me a while to figure out a spell to heal your head injury." She said. I nodded.

"Remember, I'm right across the hall if you need me." She said. "Ok. Good night." I said.

"Good night." She closed the door leaving me in the room alone. "I could get use to this." I said as I closed me eyes.

Twilight went into her room and began writing.

**Dear Princess Celestia,**

**We went to the Crystal Empire and we meet Sam. I know. Weird name right? She's suffered a bad head injury and I staying with me. When we meet she said she doesn't have much memory about herself. I was hoping you could help? Please respond.**

**Your loyal student,**

**~Twilight Sparkle**


	4. Day one in Ponyville

**Sweet 9 reviews! I'm liking this. I'm usually bad at MLP fanfictions but I think I'm getting better.**

**And sorry if I do bad acting between the characters. Mostly Rarity and Applejack. Cause I think those are the two most difficult ponies for me to work with sometimes. With Applejack's country accent and Rarity's freaking complex snooty like vocabulary.**

**So again I apologize for that and Applejack and Rarity fans.**

**And If you want me to give out some quick spoilers for a future chapter I'll do that cause I have some great ideas in store for you guys.**

**There are so many ideas I want to use along with a twist in the later chapters. **

**And also in the future there's going to be a poll for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. So look out for that I'll give you guys a heads up for it.**

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **

* * *

I awoken to the sound of birds chirping, the sun shining, and happiness in the air. At least that's what I dreamed about. But when you live in a small town you get used to the sound of cars, dogs barking, people talking, and anything else that ruins a perfect morning.

Except..."Wake up!" I heard. I woke up to see the time on the clock. "10 A.M! AHHHH! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I shouted. I ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Sam..."

I skidded across the floor to my room drying my hair.

"Can't talk! Late!"

"Sam..."

I was dressed in any random clothes I could find. A purple star studded dress.

"Sam..."

"Sorry Spike. Can't you see I'm busy?" I said as I was brushing my teeth and running.

"Sam!" He yelled.

"What?!"

"Since when did you go to school?" He asked.

"Duh I've always been in school and I got 2 more years left!" I said as I was fixing my hair one last time.

"You hit your head harder than I thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"Duh. You don't have to go to school. Once a pony reaches a certain age, they don't have to go to school they do what their cutie mark says they do." He explained.

"Oh right. Sorry I forgot." I said. "That's ok. Usually I see Twilight like this squirrelly when she late. Hurry down for breakfast." He said.

I forgot ponies aren't in school until they figure out what their good at in life. *scoff* Good luck CMC...

"Morning Sam." Twilight said. She giggled as she saw me. "What's funny? Oh..." I blushed seeing myself in her dress. "Sorry." I said.

"That's ok." She helped me get out of the dress. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Spike's delicious pancakes." She said as she sat down and made us both a cup of tea.

"Thank you." I took a sip. I never had tea before but, DAMN that is good.

"By the way Twilight. The princess sent this to you." Spike held the scroll to her. I choked on my tea.

"Dear Twilight, I wish I could find some things from your friend's Sam's past to help you but, I 've searched through all of the information of the many ponies I could find and I have turned up with nothing. I am very sorry if I couldn't find anything. Signed Princess Celestia."

"Darn. I thought we could have found anything about your past. Sorry Sam." She apologized. "That's ok Twilight."

We both began eating in silence. I had an awkward moment with eating. Because I have hoofs and I can't pick up a damn fork and the face that Princess Celestia would be suspicious of me. I have to stay on my toes...eh... I mean hooves.

* * *

We both were walking around Ponyville trying to finish off some errands that Twilight had to do. I took the opportunity to fill in for Spike while he took a day off.

"Ok that's another thing crossed off the list." She said. I took the quill in my mouth and crossed off the 24th thing in the list.

"Ok. Let's continue." I said. We started walking. I had a feeling that I was being stared at. I saw Twilight glance at me a few times. "What?"

"You know Sam. I've notice you don't use magic." She said. "Yeah. And..."

"Why is that?" 'Oh crap I forgot I was a unicorn. Have to think make up an excuse!'

"To tell you the truth I never did learn how to use my magic." 'MOTHER*squee*ER!'

"Oh. I'm sorry. I can teach you if you want." She offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have all sorts of books to study and help you with it."

"That would be wonderful." I said. 'Studying?! MOTHER*squee*ER X2'

There was a sound of screaming and we both looked both ways to see anything wrong. All we saw was many ponies and the CMC on skateboards traveling at a great speed towards us trying to avoid ponies.

"Oh crap." I said. "Look out!" We both jumped out of the way before they could crash into us. I saw them about to crash into a oncoming stand.

"Ahhhhh!" They stopped before they could crash. They were engulfed into a purple magical aura. I heard Twilight gasp. "Looks like you learn a little bit of magic."

I saw my horn glowing. "Woah! I did do it!" I said surprised. "Awesome."

"Thanks for saving us." Applebloom said as her and Sweetie Belle along with Scootaloo.

"So skateboarding isn't a talent for us." Sweetie Belle said. "Don't worry. We still got a whole list left to get through." Scootallo. "What are we on next?" She asked.

Sweetie Belle looked on the list. "Snowboarding?"

"Yes! I knew that was next! Let's go!" She grabbed Applebloom and Sweetie Bell by the arms and dragged them away.

"They do realize that it's Summer Time right?"

"Just let them be them." She said.

"Soooo...You said you were friends with Celestia correct?" I asked trying to continue the conversation.

"I'm her personal student." She answered. "And let me guess she saw potential in you and decided you would make a great student?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" She asked. "Just a hunch."

"You're beginning to sound like Pinkie Pie." We both laughed. A scent caught my attention and it was...sooooooo...goooooood...

I floated off the ground and I found myself floating into a shop. "So...yummy...I...must have..." I said dreamily. I bumped into a pony by accident. "Oops sorry."

"Oh it's ok." I saw Mrs. Cake picking up the few dishes that were left on the tables. "I was too distracted by the most delicious smell ever." I said.

"Ooh Sam! You're just in time to try our new cupcakes for the fall!" Pinkie said coming from behind the counter. She grabbed a plate of orange cupcakes with white frosting swirled on top along with light orange sugar sprinkles.

"Cinnamon Pumpkin swirl!" She gave me the cupcake. It smelled so sweet and was full of cinnamon. I took a bite and it...was...So AWSOME!

"So delicious Pinkie Pie! It feels like I'm in the middle of the fall with the smell of cinnamon and pumpkins around me." I started to gobble the rest down with some frosting smeared on my face.

"You think that's yummy? Just wait until you try my winter cupcake: Chocolate Peppermint!" She said holding another cupcake.

I took a bite out of that cupcake and my eyes had widen. "Can I take some to go?" I asked.

I walked out with a bag of the delicious cupcakes in my mouth. "There you are Sam. I've been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"Well I-"

"Have you been eating cupcakes?"

"Maybe."

"You smell like cupcakes. And there's frosting around your mouth."

"I know." I giggled nervously.


End file.
